Slytherin house
SLYTHERIN HOUSE or perhaps in slytherin You'll make your real friends Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends -sorting hat Harry potter and the philosophers stone Slytherin is the best hogwarts house of hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and it was founded by Salazar slytherin a well known parselmouth meaning he could talk to serpents that's while our house animal is a snake House information founder Salazar slytherin house colors green,silver animal serpent traits cunning,ambitious,resourceful,fraternity Head current:horace slughorn former:severus snape house ghost. Bloody baron Common room slytherin dungeon Associated traits slytherins are generally Associated with cunning and ambition and they will look after there own. Slytherin has produced it's fair share of dark witches and wizards but members are not afraid to admit it. Slytherins and always trying to be the best something they have in common with ravenclaws but they don't leave their own behind. Notable alumni Founder Salazar slytherin was the founder of slytherin house his chocolate frog card describes him to be one of the first parselmouths and a accomplished legillimens meaning he could read your mind and a notorious champion of pure blood supremacy something the other houses always remember and they always say that it's always us who are the pure blood supremacists not all of us are pure blood old snape was a half blood tom riddle a half blood Head of house The current head of slytherin house is horace slughorn he is also the current hogwarts potion master his office is on the sixth floor Ghost The bloody baron may seem a bit mysterious and mean but he is actually quite nice to slytherins just DO NOT and I repeat DO NOT ask him how he got blood stained he will not like that but I know just don't tell him I told Kay see he was sent rowena ravenclaw ordered him to go after her daughter Helena ravenclaw the grey lady ravenclaw's ghost so he found her but she didn't want to go back to her mother fun fact she actually stole the diadem so in a fit of rage he killed her overcome with grief he killed himself with the same knife so that's how the bloody baron got his nickname I don't know his actual name nobody does notable members Merlin phineas nigellus Tom marvolo riddle(Lord voldemort) horace slughorn Bellatrix lestrange Narcissa malfoy Andromeda tonks Lucius malfoy Severus snape Regulus arcturus black Gemma farley Dolores Tunbridge 1991-1997 school year Adrian pucey Blaise zabini Draco malfoy Gregory goyle Marcus flint Millicent bulstrode Pansy parkinson Terence higgs Vincent crabbe Slytherin dungeon the slytherin common room and dormitories are located in the slytherin dungeon students enter the dungeon through a concealed stone wall they must present the correct password (it changes every two weeks) to reveal the entrance to the common room the slytherin common looks out to the depths of the hogwarts lake the giant squid and other interesting aquatic creatures often pass by the window it has the feel of a mysterious underwater shipwreck but is still quite cosy the dormitories have ancient four posters with green and silk hangings and bedspread embroidered with silver thread medical tapestries depicting the adventures of famous slytherins the light comes from the silver lanterns hung from the ceilings no outsider has entered the slytherin common room for more than seven centuries Note this does not include when Weasley and potter used polyjuice potion to disguise themselves as Vincent crabbe and Gregory goyle as their incredibly biased thoughts against slytherin convinced themselves that draco malfoy was the heir of slytherin Welcome message CONGRATULATIONS WELCOME to slytherin house our emblem is the serpent the wisest of all creatures our house colors are emerald green and silver our common room lies behind a concealed entrance down in the dungeons as you'll see it's windows can see the depths of the black lake we can often see the giant squid sometimes more interesting creatures we like to feel our hangout area as a aura of a mysterious underwater shipwreck you probably know some of slytherin's must well known members are death eaters but did you know merlin was a slytherin yes merlin the greatest wizard of all time this is a fact the other houses do like to mention their are a few things you should learn about slytherin and a few you should forget firstly let's forget all those rumors about slytherin house we all practice dark magic and will only talk if you're a pure blood decades back that's not true plenty of slytherin's are half blood severus snape was one that's enough about what were not let's talk about what we are which is the coolest of the four houses of hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry we play to win every time because we care about the honour and traditions of slytherin were not bad people were just misunderstood we look after our own which you can't say the same for ravenclaw there always cheating off each other and trying to get extra credit whereas we slytherins are family the corridors of hogwarts have all kinds of surprises if you got a slytherin on your side you will never get surprised you know what our founder looked for the seeds of greatness now let's talk about the Gryffindors there always arrogant and think their better then everyone else personally I just think their wannabe slytherins I mean come on Harry potter could have been one of us but was put in slytherin instead hufflepuffs are nobodies ravenclaws are nerds a few more things our house ghost is the bloody baron he is nice to slytherins that's all for now